


I Care About a Lot of Things, But I Care About You the Most

by LilleyBelle



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, omgosh i love them, the struggle is real, wanda&bucky, winterwitch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilleyBelle/pseuds/LilleyBelle
Summary: Caring doesn't make you weak. It makes you human.





	I Care About a Lot of Things, But I Care About You the Most

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleepygrimm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepygrimm/gifts).



> Okay, so its been a LONG, LONG, LONG time but here I am and here this is and I hope you enjoy! Please read and review! I've been out of my element for a while and I'm so excited to share this with you all and I'd LOVE to hear from you!
> 
> Also, this is for my girl Anna who is an awesome friend even though I suck at life sometimes (actually a lot of times but she's totally gracious about it!) 
> 
> So......

“Come on Doll, open the door.” 

It wasn’t the first time he’d uttered the words in the last thirty minutes and he was certain it wouldn’t be the last time either. He’d been stationed outside the bathroom door, waitng-wishing that she’d emerge. Hell, at this point he’d be happy if she’d just speak to him, but his luck with that was just as terrible. 

“Wanda-“ he began, voice giving way to frustration as he called out again, pleaded again with his forehead against the door. “No one’s going to care, Doll.”

He realized all too soon how wrong his last words were as he caught a brief glimpse of scarlet flaring from under the locked door. 

“Я уход!” He heard her mutter in her mother tongue. 

Sliding to the side of the door and letting his head fall back against the wall he couldn’t help the clench of his fists, both metal and flesh or the strain of a headache that bit at the back of his head. He silently berated himself for his words. Of course she would care-she cared about everything, everyone, and always gave so much of herself. That was why he loved her.

Counting down from ten he opened his eyes and saw his best friend standing at the open door to the bedroom. 

“Still?” Was all Steve whispered for fear of Wanda hearing him and extending her wrath on him. 

Bucky pushed himself away from the wall , glancing back at the still unopened bathroom door before ushering Steve out of the room and closing the door behind him. Running his hands through his longer hair his eyes widened a bit before reverting back.

“I don’t know what to do Steve.” exasperation clear in his voice. 

“You just have to be there for her man. This is tough and as tough as it is for you-“ he said putting a hand on his long time friend’s shoulder, “just imagine how all of this feels for her.” 

Nodding his head he bit back any response he thought may sound suitable or reasonable. He knew what they were going through was life changing. It had stirred up many a fear in his mind lately, but the hope and promise of something better finally coming from all of his pain and suffering added value to his soul, provided a sense of comfort to his mind. He’d accepted the challenge, they both had, but the struggle was still there in the day to day. He’d vowed to be there for her, with her-even before all of this happened.

“Yeah, I’d better get back in there.” He said fiddling with the button on his jacket.

Steve smiled and turned to leave. 

Shutting the door behind him he slowly moved to the bathroom again. He knew that if he wanted to get her out of there he could have ripped the door from its hinges and carried her out across his shoulder. But this wasn’t about force, it was about trust, it was about faith; the faith that he had in her, their relationship, and the faith that she had in him. Reaching the door he softly rapped the solid wood with his knuckles signaling his return even though he knew she was aware of his presence well before he even neared the spot he stood in now. He knew she valued how he treated her like other people that didn’t possess the same abilities she did. Like how he’d reach for something from the top shelf that was out of her reach when she could easily retrieve it for herself with the use of her powers. Her heart had especially fluttered when he’d insisted that she wear a helmet while riding on his bike even though she could stop an accident before it occurred. His desire to protect her overwhelmed her, flooded her heart with love and it never ceased to amaze her.

“Wanda.” He breathed softly, slowly. “Doll.” His lips pulled up in a small smile that some would call a smirk but she knew it was his way of reigning himself in, holding back the full glimpse of how deeply he felt.

He turned his back to the door and slid down to the floor, knees bent and arms resting over them as he fiddled his fingers. He took a minute to gage the situation, assess his words and make sure that what he truly felt was what he really said.

“I know you care.” There was a pause after his statement as if he wanted to let it sink in that he knew and understood that this mattered greatly to her and that if it mattered to her then it also mattered to him.

“I want you to know that I care too Doll.” He began, the words forming quickly in his mind as he sought to relay his true message, his true feelings. “I care about you, about the way you look after me when I’m a brooding son of a bitch. I care a lot about how you look after this team like the little sister that those sorry asses out there never had, the way you take the time to help others selflessly and always give so freely even though you have no reason to, no reason to trust any of them, of us-me.” 

“Ah.” 

He smiled a little when he heard her gasp, knowing that his words were resonating with her.

“I care about how you love me Doll, how even though I don’t deserve it, your heart, that you still choose to give it to me, and how it makes me feel human again after so long. I care about how you so fiercely and tenderly protect mine, cause it’s yours Wanda, God it’s yours.”

“James-“

Shaking his head to cut her off as if she could see him he continued. 

“And I care-“ he started, swallowing the cries that threatened to erupt from his soul , blinking back the tears that begged for release. “Wanda I care about that little boy you’re carrying and how he’s gonna have my last name, just like how his Mama, the woman that I love will after today too.”

He sat still for a moment, waiting, refusing to breathe for fear that he’d miss something. He wasn’t disappointed when he heard the lock click, rushing him to his feet like the gunfire that had woken him from his slumber years ago when he was a soldier-a more innocent one anyway.

The door pushed open and he quickly worked to straighten himself up for her-the only one he’d ever care about appearances with. He caught a quick glimpse of her dressed in a lacy white dress that clung to her small frame and hugged the preciously adorable bump that was their growing son. 

All too quickly she flung herself into his arms and they wrapped around her, hands moving up the lace of her dress to rub soothing circles on her back, his fingers tangling in the ends of her hair as he worked to reassure her of everything he’d said, all the things he felt.

“I care about that too James-I do.” She breathed in his ear, lips brushing his cheek gently.

Pulling away from her he couldn’t beat down the smug grin that crossed his face.

“You’re supposed to save that line for the actual ceremony Doll.” He teased, loving how the two small words sounded leaving her lips. 

She bit her bottom lip in response, green eyes glittering with tears and twinkling with cheer at the same time. Her fingers twirled and twisted a piece of his dark locks as she stared into his steely blue gaze. 

“I couldn’t help it.” She breathed, as his lips moved closer to her own. With a finger to his lips she halted his actions. “You know that is something you should save for the wedding too.” His smirk was contagious as one spread across her lips as well.

Gently grasping her hand that held in him place he slowly, delicately laced their fingers together before moving back in. He only stopped when he was a breath away from what he truly wanted.

“Yeah, but I don’t care.”

**Author's Note:**

> Я уход - I care


End file.
